


Prohibida Seducción

by Ivette_Chicas_26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivette_Chicas_26/pseuds/Ivette_Chicas_26
Summary: ❥ ❝Tu tienes un bonito rostroYo tengo este corazón rotoEmpezamos como amantesEstábamos destinadosA estar separados ❞





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> aquí un pequeño fic itasasu, son capítulos cortitos, seguramente sin sentido.

Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos se aferraban a mis muslos y yo a su espalda, sus labios no dejaban los míos y besaba de una forma tan adictiva, era sensual, era tan electrizante y prohibido que me hacía desear más, lo quería, quería todo de él aunque sabía que esto no era lo correcto. 

Gemi su nombre, aferrándome a él sin arrepentimientos, sabiendo que en el piso de abajo se encontraban su esposa e hijos, sabiendo muy bien que debía guardar silencio. Tapo mi boca y me susurró un "no hagas ruidos, bebé" 

¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto?, Pero era mi culpa porque yo lo había causado, yo había sacado su líbido de una manera tan humillante y prohibida, sensual y atrevida. 

Me mordi los labios y el me miro a los ojos, —Amame Sasuke, amame solo como tú puedes hacerlo —Me susurró y solloze besando sus labios de nueva cuenta. 

Estaba mal. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Era prohibido. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Lo estaba seduciendo. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Porque yo tenía el corazón roto, y él su lindo rostro. 

Empezabamos como amantes, y sabía que estábamos destinados a estar separados.

Simplemente. 

Necesito saber, ¿Estás dispuesto a caer ante está Prohibida Seducción?


	2. ❝Capitulo 1: Tu tienes un bonito rostro❞

Hace diez años. 

Sasuke sonría de una manera falsa, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos. 

—Itachi Uchiha, ¿Aceptas a Izumi Uchiha como tú legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? —Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella iglesia, Itachi apretó la mano de su prometida y sonrió. 

—Acepto. 

Y las lágrimas cayeron, Sasuke sintió no solo su corazón quebrarse, su alma dolió horrores y cerro los ojos, a su lado, Madara le abrazo de la cintura y dejo un beso en su cabeza. 

Le había dado espacio a Itachi, pero jamás pensó que con solo cometer ese error, su antes novio terminaría casándose. 

Y todo por complacerlo. 

Se odiaba a si mismo, porque no podía negarle nada a ese lindo rostro. 

Tu tienes un bonito rostro, Itachi. 

Así que trato de ser fuerte, limpio las lágrimas y entrelazó los dedos con los de Madara.


	3. ❝Capitulo 2: Yo tengo este corazón roto❞

—¡Madara! —Sasuke chilló, y su tío le dió un beso en los labios, no tardó en corresponder, enrollo la pierna derecha en un cintura y se apegaron más. 

Él mayor jadeó, y Sasuke se restregó contra el cuerpo de Madara y ambos gimieron, jalo su cabello y mordió su cuello. 

Itachi los escuchaba desde el otro extremo de la puerta. 

Gimió con tristeza y se giró sobre su eje, llendo hacia la sala de banquetes, dónde su ahora esposa le esperaba. 

El quería a su hermanito de vuelta, a quien le debió proponer matrimonio era a el, quien debía ser la madre de sus hijos era el, no Izumi. 

Pero era tarde, ya no podía hacer nada. 

Yo tengo este corazón roto. 

¿Cómo retroceder el tiempo ahora? 

"Eres tan estúpido que terminarás perdiendo a Sasuke, y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para consolarlo" 

Al final Madara tuvo razón, ahora era él quien estaba entre las piernas de su ex-novio. 

Era tarde para arrepentirse.


	4. ❝Capitulo 3: Empezamos como amantes❞

Sasuke miro la tumba de Madara frente a el, ¿Cómo es que había ocurrido aquello? 

A su mente vino la noche en la que Itachi se casó. 

No importa cuántas veces el te rompa el corazón, estaré aquí para ti, soy tu juguete Sasuke, usamé, aplastame y rompe mi corazón miles de veces, yo no te dejare, porque siempre te amare. 

Y sollozo, porque Madara siempre estuvo ahí, siempre lo amo incondicionalmente, a pesar de que aún seguía aferrado al amor de Itachi, a pesar de sus caprichos y estupideces, a pesar de todo, Madara lo había amado hasta en su último aliento de vida. 

Se abrazo a si mismo, el frío viento de los días otoñales calo hasta sus huesos e hizo que su cabello danzará de manera delicada, las lágrimas bajaban y se sentía todo tan helado y solitario. 

¿Porque tenía que pasarle todo eso a él? ¿Que había hecho? Tocó su vientre y sollozo de nuevo, si, había hecho algo malo, muy malo. 

Se había enamorado de un ingrato. 

Sintió las manos de alguien enrollar su cintura. Su cuerpo se tenso, y se abstuvo de mirar hacia atrás. 

—¿Porque te aferras a su muerte? 

—¿Porque te aferras a mí sin no me amas? 

Ambos guardaron silencio, las manos de Itachi dejaron su cintura y se sintió más vacío que antes.

—¿Porque crees que no te amo? 

—¿Porque te casaste con ella? 

Itachi jalo su cabello con frustración, siempre que hablaba con Sasuke era lo mismo, siempre le respondía todo con preguntas. 

—Porque... Era lo que tenía que hacer. 

—No, no tenías que hacerlo, Itachi, y lo sabes a la perfección. 

Itachi se mordió el labio, Sasuke le había respondido de una manera muy fría. 

—Tenia que hacerlo, no podía lastimar a Izumi de esa manera, ella me necesitaba. 

—Yo también te necesitaba. Y mira, por culpa de esa estupidez, perdí a mi hijo, y perdí al único hombre que me amo de verdad. Tu jamás me quisiste Itachi. 

—Te ame, y te sigo amando pese a todas las cosas. 

Sasuke sonrió con amargura. 

—Jamas lo demostraste. Te odio, Itachi. 

—No. No me odias, solo estás dolido. 

Sasuke se giró en ese momento, la indignación y furia plasmada en sus ojos negros, Itachi se arrepintió de lo que dijo. 

—No quise decir eso, Sasuke yo- 

—¡No me mientas mas! ¡Eres tan..! ¡Ahg! ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Jamás entenderé porque me enamore de ti! —Camino hecho una furia y paso a su lado, Itachi le tomo del brazo —¡Suélt..! 

No pudo decir nada más, los labios de Itachi chocaron contra los suyos.

Odiaba ser tan débil. 

Odiaba ser débil ante el lindo rostro de Itachi. 

Empezamos como amantes, Itachi.


	5. ❝Capitulo 4: Estábamos destinados❞

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa, Izumi salió y le sonrió con dulzura, el hizo lo mismo, pero de una forma más hipócrita que pudo hacer, Izumi lo noto, después de todo, el odio y la repugnancia era mutua. 

—¡¡Tío sake!! —Sasuke pudo divisar a sus dos sobrinos, y rió con ternura al escuchar sus tiernas vosesitas. 

—Es Sasuke, niños, Sa-su-ke —Les dijo hincado en el suelo, abrazando a ambos niños. 

—Sauke, ¡Sas-Uke! ¡Lo dije bien! 

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, no lo había dicho bien. Pero sonrió, y frunció los labios al escuchar a su hermano reir. 

—Lo dijiste perfecto, cariño. 

Le dijo, Sasuke le miro con recelo y los niños corrieron para abrazar a su padre.

—Yo iré al mall, vuelvo en un rato —Dijo Izumi. 

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado y me traes pan —La mujer se rió, sabiendo a lo que su esposo se refería. 

—Claro. 

Sasuke e Itachi se vieron entre sí, los niños corrieron a la cocina por galletas.

—Te extrañe —Rompio el silencio Itachi. 

—Y yo a ti... —Murmuro Sasuke, camino hacia él y le dió un abrazo. 

Dos horas después, los cuatro estaban en el parque, Itachi sabia que Izumi no regresaría hasta en la noche, cuando se iba de compras, duraba toda la tarde en el mall. 

Sasuke llevaba a uno de los niños en brazos, Hideki le acariciaba el cabello y el sonreía. Itachi llevaba a   
Taiki de la mano. 

—¡Que linda familia! —Escucharon el chillido de un adolescente —Mira, Hajime, así quiero que nos veamos en un futuro —Volvio a chillar emocionado, su novio rio con ternura. 

—Claro, así seremos en un futuro —Le dijo acariciando su cabello. 

Sasuke se sonrojo, y apretó más al niño contra si, Itachi bajo la mirada, intimidado por aquel comentario. 

Estamos destinados, Sasuke. 

Si, estaban destinados, pero había sido un idiota.


	6. ❝Epilogo: A estar separados❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es algo bizarro, pero esta bien, supongo. me gusta escribir sobre los uchiha en situaciones extrañas, aunque nunca termine el anime, lol

Cuando llegamos a casa, tanto Itachi como yo habíamos estado muy callados, sin mirarnos a los ojos, los niños por su parte simplemente jugaban con inocencia. 

Me despedí de ellos mientras Itachi entraba a la cocina y saludaba a su esposa que evidentemente estaba cocinando, apreté los labios en una fina línea recta y camine hacia la salida. 

Una mano me impidió abrir la puerta. 

—Itachi, —Le llame en un susurro, el me miro con intensidad. No. —Por favor —Murmure y apretó más el agarre. 

Pese a que llevábamos años siendo "amantes" (que no pasaba a más de unos besos y mordidas) jamas me había querido quedar al lado de Itachi como en ese momento. 

Suspiré, y asentí ante su petición silenciosa. 

No me agradaría estar en la misma mesa que su esposa. 

(......)

Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos se aferraban a mis muslos y yo a su espalda, sus labios no dejaban los míos y besaba de una forma tan adictiva, era sensual, era tan electrizante y prohibido que me hacía desear más, lo quería, quería todo de él aunque sabía que esto no era lo correcto. 

Gemi su nombre, aferrándome a él sin arrepentimientos, sabiendo que en el piso de abajo se encontraban su esposa e hijos, sabiendo muy bien que debía guardar silencio. Tapo mi boca y me susurró un "no hagas ruidos, bebé" 

¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto?, Pero era mi culpa porque yo lo había causado, yo había sacado su líbido de una manera tan humillante y prohibida, sensual y atrevida. 

Me mordi los labios y el me miro a los ojos, —Amame Sasuke, amame solo como tú puedes hacerlo —Me susurró y solloze besando sus labios de nueva cuenta. 

Estaba mal. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Era prohibido. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Lo estaba seduciendo. 

Pero no me importaba. 

Porque yo tenía el corazón roto, y él su lindo rostro. 

Empezabamos como amantes, y sabía que estábamos destinados a estar separados.

Simplemente. 

—Necesito saber, ¿Estás dispuesto a caer ante está Prohibida Seducción?

—Estoy dispuesto, Sasuke. 

Me respondió, sonreí y las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, el las lamió y desvíe la vista hacia el armario de la recamara. 

Acababa de volver a sentirlo dentro de mi después de diez años, y aunque no fue la forma correcta, lo disfruté. 

Pero no todo dura para siempre. 

Había algo en esa habitación que me daba escalofríos, lo había sentido desde que Izumi me trajo aquí para dormir. 

Itachi se quitó de encima de mi, y se acostó a mi lado, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, me levanté y el no dijo nada. Camine hacia el armario. 

—Perdoname, Sasuke. 

Me dijo cuando abrí aquellas puertas. 

Caí al suelo de rodillas. 

Tenía que ser una broma. 

¡Tenía que ser una puta broma! 

Gatee desnudo hacía el cuerpo que yasía en el suelo, demacrado y desnutrido, los cabellos largos y cuidados ya no eran como antes, tenía menos cabello y sus labios eran apretados por una pañoleta. 

Mi mano se alzo hacía el y acaricie su rostro. 

“Se ha reportado un incidente en la discoteca Konoha, se dice que hubo un incendio provocado y varios de los empleados al igual que los clientes del lugar han muerto quemados vivos, algunos de los cuerpos están irreconocibles”

Y ahoge un grito de pánico. 

Todo vino como flashes a mi memoria. 

—¿Porque te aferras a su muerte? 

Había sido Itachi, todo el tiempo, era él, era él quien causaba mis desgracias. 

Todo por sus malditos caprichos. 

¿Cómo no pude pensarlo antes? ¿Porque reaccionaba así si Madara estaba aquí, frente a mi, en el armario de la casa de mi hermano? 

Me gire y levanté, él no dijo nada, me cambié y ayude a Madara para que saliera del armario. 

—¿No me agradeceras? —Su voz tan cínica hizo que parará y dejara a Madara de nueva cuenta en el suelo. 

—¿Porque debería hacerlo? —Espete neutro. 

—Gracias a mi está vivo. 

—¿Porque mantenerlo encerrado en tu armario por cinco años Itachi? ¿Que demonios es lo que pretendes? 

—No quiero que nadie se acerque a ti. 

Pero no dije nada más, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tome el cargador de mi teléfono y me tire sobre el. 

Le enrolle el cargador en el cuello, el pataleo, trato de gritar y mire su último aliento de vida. Camine otra vez hacia la salida de la recamara, ayude a Madara a levantarse, las lágrimas no bajaron está vez. 

Ya no lloraría por el.   
No caería ante su bonito rostro.  
Ya no tendría el corazón roto.  
Ya no seríamos amantes.   
No estábamos destinados.   
O talvez si, Estábamos destinados, pero a estar separados. 

Fine.


End file.
